Echanges of the worst kind
by stardustsecret
Summary: Read and learn my friends, read and learn.
1. Disclaimer

As this is my whatever numbered story on Fanfiction, I'm going to do what many of you wonderful authors are doing and write my disclaimer before I write anything else.  
  
I don't own nothing Not past or present Not Draco nor Hermione Not Harry nor a pheasant  
  
Not Ron and Not Ginny Not McGonagall nor Dumbledore Not Fred or George And definitely not a kitchen door  
  
So don't sue, my friends I do this without making any money To entertain those who would read My poor attempt at disclaiming this story!!! 


	2. Rocky Mountain School of Witchcraft and ...

'You don't belong, you don't belong, you don't belong...' the words echoed through the five foot five, chocolate brown eyes and waist-length brown haired girl's head as she walked down the hallway of the Rocky Mountain School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Colorado, USA. She was here to continue her education as a witch-her parents had utterly freaked when learning of the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...she'd been torn away from her friends in Britain when her parents had contacted Hogwarts, requesting that Headmaster Dumbledore do something immediately to remove, or-at the very least-reduce the threat to their daughter.  
  
So Dumbledore had explained to her the ultimatum her parents were giving her. Come to the United States to live with her Grandma and Papa Sanders...or completely abandon her budding potential as a witch...she'd rather give up a few friends than her right to be a witch. They'd protested, of course...but there was nothing that could be done. Dumbledore had shipped her to America...and now she was enrolled in Rocky Mountain. The school was similar to Hogwarts in some ways and much different in others.  
  
For starters-rather than Houses, Rocky Mountain had teams of five dorms. The way they were set up was, on the top floor of the huge mansion-like boarding school, there was nothing but dorms. Ninety or a Hundred to be exact. They were shaped in little horseshoe rings with five dorms in each ring, two dorms of boys and three of girls, or vise-versa. There was a wall across the opening of the horseshoe that served as the opening to the Main Room. The halls were one giant maze of hidden passageways and trick stairs- much like Hogwarts. Only in RM, there WAS no poltergeist and each of the Dorm Teams were the only ones in the same classes.  
  
Every now and then there was a special class or assembly in which more than one to all Dorm Teams were together. For the most part, the Dorm Teams were color-coded. The Blues were in one hall, Pinks in another, Reds in the next, then Purples, then Greens, then Yellows, Oranges, Browns, etc...there was at least ten shades of each color and at least ten colors, minus Black. Black was the default color of their robes. Black robes with a patch of the animal that their hall represented with their color as the background. For instance, the Green, Forest Green, Lime Green, Light Green, Dark Green, Earth Green, Baby Green, Yellow-Green, Blue-Green, and Aqua Green Snakes wore black robes with their color as the background and a Diamondback Rattlesnake coming out at you on their right shoulder. She was an Ice-Blue White Tiger...the girls in her dorm had tamed her hair at last and the fifteen year old was accepted readily...but she didn't feel as if she belonged.  
  
She'd been torn away from her friends...her dorm. She even missed the insufferable Slytherins that she'd had to put up with back in Hogwarts. At least there she was around British teens and had been able to make friends. She even had a crush on one of the males in her Dorm Team. Hers was one of the three male, two female dorms. There were six people in each room, and there were more windows in RM than there were in Hogwarts. Every room had at least an enchanted window along each wall that was similar to the Great Hall's ceiling in Hogwarts. Each wall showed the beautiful mountains of the RM grounds, including a recreational ski slope and lodge down in the village, Aspen, Colorado.  
  
She had no idea how HE fit in so well. Seems his mother had ordered Dumbledore to remove him from harm's way as well when his father had been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. According to what she'd heard of his and Dumbledore's conversation while she'd been waiting to see the Headmaster, he was to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's heir. So he was being sent to America as well. At the time she'd thought "HA! So the Dragon is leaving Hogwarts. This is going to be the best year ever!" Then she'd found that she was coming...what a waste of a good tidbit.  
  
With a groan, she walked into the Ice-Blue Main Room. Waving to Gavin Tramsan, one of the first people to befriend her when she'd arrived at RM, she walked into her dorm and tossed her things down by her dresser. The thrill of learning about the animagi in the United States was beginning to wear off, and countless sleepless nights were beginning to wear on her. She lifted a hand to wave to her new best friend, Tasha Anderson, before succumbing to the exhaustion that had been plaguing her for three days now.  
  
She was Hermione Granger, Muggle-Born witch and castoff from Hogwarts...outcast in RM.  
  
He was Draco Malfoy, Pureblood orphan whose mother had died for her treason in sending him to America.  
  
Together, they would change the world. 


	3. Porcupine quills

Sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy stormed into the Forest Green Diamondback room like a hurricane in Florida. He was pissed, obviously. The object of his pissiness? Hermione Granger. i 'Damn that Granger...'/i He thought to himself. i 'Why in the name of Merlin's bearded horse couldn't she have stayed at Hogwarts...wait a second, did Merlin HAVE a bearded horse? If he did, how did he keep it from stepping on its beard? And...SNAP OUT OF IT DRACONIS!'/I  
  
While a particularly nasty Forest Green Diamondback was entertaining himself with such thoughts as these, our very favorite Ice-Blue White Tiger was in tears in her dorm. Tasha was trying her best to console her British best friend, to no avail.  
  
"But 'Mione! It doesn't matter what that half-witted whore says! Your teeth aren't overly-large and your hair is perfect! Malfoy was just trying to get to you!"  
  
"Well Bloo'y HELL!" Hermione wailed "IT BLOOMIN' WO'KED!!!"  
  
"Please Mione!" Another of her new friends, Amanda (Mandy) Travers begged, "Don't take what ANY of the Greens say to heart! There's VERY rarely one who won't double deal their own PARENTS if it means they can gain!"  
  
Greens were much like Hogwarts' Slytherin House. Each and every one was literally a snake who would stop at nothing to gain power. However, every family has its black sheep, and there were a few who were decent, if not overly friendly. Malfoy wasn't one of them. Nor was anyone in the Forest Green Dorm Team.  
  
Hermione sniffed pitifully and wiped her eyes, "You Really think so?"  
  
"I KNOW so." Mandy replied calmly. "Now lets go to the cafeteria. Time for...DUN DUN DUN...FEWD!"  
  
Mandy stormed out of her dorm, leaving the other five occupants in her wake.  
  
"She's a crazay bitch." Another girl, Georgina (Georgie) Lake, said "But we love her." Hermione laughed as they all piled out after Mandy.  
  
The Principleish matron person thing of RM stood up and gazed over her students as she began speaking in her fluid, slick Americanish Southern accent. Draco glared at her, willing her to either drop dead or to leave him alone with his self-induced headache  
  
"As ya'll know, Christmas is coming quickly and-as many, MANY of you..." Her annoyingly all-knowing gaze rested on Draco, and then the Mudblood, and then several other students. "Are staying here for the holidays, We've decided it best to hold a Christmas ball in which-if you remain-it is mandatory that you attend. The ball is completely formal, you shan't be allowed in unless you're wearing a tie, men, or a dress, ladies. Thank you and enjoy your food."  
  
Damn her straight to hell, Draco Decided, She was just as much of a muggle lover as Dumbledore and just as much of a Mudblood as Granger. Damn them all to hell. "Damn them all to Bloo'y Hell..." He hissed softly to himself.  
  
"You okay Malfoy?" One of his Dorm Team members, Randall Havens, asked him.  
  
"Fine, fine." Draco shrugged him off. He was unimportant, irrelevant, and- unfortunately-too dense to take a hint.  
  
"Alright. You ready for the Ice-Blue, Forest Green Quidditch match on Saturday?" Randall insisted on asking.  
  
"Yes, I am. Now do us all a favor and fuck off." Draco shrugged Randall off on his way up to his dorm. He collapsed on the top bunk of the bed against the back wall, the one he'd claimed for his own when he'd arrived. Draco could still remember that day. He and Granger had been standing with the rest of the younger kids when their names had been called. Draco had slowly mounted the steps and slid on the masculine ring that would inform him and the Matron of his Dorm Team. There wasn't a stone on the ring, but the second he slid it on a gorgeously cut emerald appeared on it. The patch of his dorm-Color appeared next. Forest Green. His trunk and owl disappeared in the next second, just to reappear in Draco's new dorm.  
  
Then it had been Granger's turn. When her name was called, she'd walked up in front of the Matron and held up her hand. The ring had gone on and a beautiful sapphire appeared. Then her patch appeared in Ice-Blue. She'd smiled and ran to the Ice-Blue Dorm-Team's table and sat down. Almost immediately she'd made no less than eight friends.  
  
He wanted to know how she fit in so well. He was at his wit's end, trying his hardest to fit in where he was a stranger. He'd been Voldemort's heir, though not willingly, and now he was separated from everything he'd ever known. "From rich, spoiled brat to poor, orphaned wretch. What's next, Malfoy?" He murmured to himself as he worked on the potions essay that was due the next day. Mr. Gadwall wasn't nearly as favoring of the Greens as Professor Snape had been; he looked upon all Halls as equal. Thus Granger was receiving just as many congratulatory statements as everyone else...More so, really, seeing as she never got anything mixed up and she never made a mistake.  
  
He'd fix that...the next day in potions, Draco advanced on Hermione, "Granger, What do you say?" his eyebrows jumped in a unique move that he'd gotten from his father, "Partners?"  
  
With everyone's eyes on her, Granger didn't dare refuse, so-imitating Draco's eyebrow-jump-she replied simply "Of course." And they began to work together in perfect synchronization. For a while, at least, then they ran into trouble. Mr. Gadwall erased the ingredients and was writing up their homework for the night. Neither could remember how many Porcupine quills to add and neither was willing to swallow their pride and ask. So they added two each.  
  
Then came testing time... 


End file.
